


Tyden's 40th Birthday

by sarizzel



Series: The Excessive Backstories for Roleplaying Characters. [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Drinking, Clubbing, Humor, M/M, Multi, Smut, Strippers, Vampires, World of Darkness, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarizzel/pseuds/sarizzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well the idea occurred that while Tyden continued to age Samuel would not which would make Tyd look like Sammy's Sugar Daddy. This Stemmed from the need to write about that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starting the day

_**The evening of Tyden's 40th birthday started like any other night, that is, in a coffin...** _

 

The enclosed darkness of the coffin surrounded them, comfortingly isolating them from the outside world as a stirring birthday boy hugged his younger partner closer along his chest. Samuel hums softly, eyes blinking open in the inky darkness. "Awake yet?" the blonde asks quietly, as he runs a hand through the curly hair gently. "Yeah~" He mumbled turning carefully to face Tyd.

"That's good" the elder breaths, curling his arms around Sam's waist tightly as the younger pressed their lips together chastely. "H'ppy Birthday."  
"Thanks Sammy... I'd forgotten" he laughed softly, making Sam grin, "likely story... Alexis and James will be meeting us to celebrate..."  
"They will? I was convinced that you were my only friend..." chuckling as Sammy's hair tickled his neck. "Idiot..." Sam mumbled, pressing his lips to Tyd's neck as the latter squeezes him gently. "Serves me right..."

Snuggling into him comfortingly Sammy muses on how it does seem like they don't have friends due to their nocturnal lifestyle, before speaking again. "The twins are friends too... 'n' Margret..."  
"Hm- Margret's nice to us... oh, and your cello friend... Emma?"  
"And her husband Jarod... She still gets all teary about gay marriage when I see her..." Sam chuckles, "Poor Darlin'... it's sweet she thinks about us"

"Even if she and Grace have ulterior motives" Sam finishes; shuddering slightly, they'd cornered him one evening and forced him to try on wedding dresses to sooth their irritation at Tyd and his lack of wedding plans. He suspects that they've planned his hypothetical wedding in anticipation of the law changing in Madripoor.

Tyd laughs, rubbing circles on his hip, "to be fair, you _can_ pull of their fashion"  
"-Like a lady-" he whispered amusedly, faintly giving it the tune of 'dude looks like a lady'.  
This earns his a chuckle and comforting fingers combing through his hair. "Think we should get up?"  
Sam mumbles his agreement; lazily shifting up onto his knees, pushing the lid of the coffin open as he does. Tyd sits up beside the younger, ruffling his hair fondly before standing and stretching languidly. Smirking down at the pair of eyes watching him intently. "Enjoying the view?"  
"Immensely" Sam admits, taking Tyd's hand and letting him guide him up and into the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast?"  
"Anything's good," he smiled, making Sam roll his eyes as he started searching through the fridge and pantry.  
"Alright then... Pancakes or Omelettes?"  
"Hm... pancakes," Tyd smiled, sitting himself on the stool with an old newspaper. He lets Sam handle all the cooking even if he doesn't eat it himself. He'd tried cooking for himself for a while but Sam missed it (and was more than a little worried about his health) and had taken over. So he just sits back and watches him hum and sway to his in-mind music as he cooked, happily puttering around the kitchen. 

"Voilà~" Sam announced with grin, placing the laden plate of pancakes and several topping before him. "Looks good Sammy" the younger preened under the praise, as Tyd ruffled his hair before 'decorating' his pancakes with all of the toppings. "Tastes better~" Tyd grins, digging in. "all's well with the world then, we have good pancakes..." he smiles, making himself a cuppa. “Pancakes are all that matter" finishing of the plate. "Definitely" Tyd pushes his plate aside, the cutlery neatly set in the centre of the plate. "I've decided that anymore pancakes would be a bad thing..." Sam laughs softly as his partner pats his stomach, "coffee?"  
"Sure, I could do with one of those..." Tyd agrees, getting up to washes his plate as Sammy goes about making coffee and finishing the cleaning.

Tyd returns to his stool, "eh, this paper is ancient," scribbling a moustache on the guy on the front page, laughing to himself. Sam hands him his coffee; leaning against him. "Hm~ thank you Sammy" Tyd smiles petting the younger's hair absently. 

Sam presses his lips to Tyd's forehead before going to set out towels and clothes in the bathroom. "Sammy, I'm going to have a shower..."  
"Alright; will there still be hot water when you're done?"  
Tyd smirks at him playfully; "of course, _I'm_ the one showering..."  
"Perhaps I'll have to make you stick around to warm _my_ shower?" his expression thoughtful.  
Tyd laughs, kissing him chastely "Don't mind if I do" sauntering off to take his shower.

Sam cleans up the coffee cups, hearing the showering starting soon after he finishes. Grabbing his clothes he slips into the bathroom quietly, seeking out his toothbrush.

"Come to join me have we?" Tyd asks his voice only slightly muffled by the water. Spitting out the tooth paste Sam leant against the sink lazily. "May-be"  
"Well, you're not doing a very good job of it with all those clothes on"  
"Right sorry, I’ll fix that..." pushing himself off the sink with a roll of his hips, aware that Tyd was 'oh so subtly' peeking around the shower curtain as he slipped his underwear from his hips and pulled the oversized (Tyd's) nightshirt over his head with a slightly exaggerated arch of his spine. Rolling his shoulders; Sam turned to face Tyd, arching an eyebrow at him coyly, _"What?"_

"Just checking you put the toothpaste back where it's supposed to go..." he said with a chuckle at his own obviousness.” _Right_... Is there room in there for two?"  
"I'm sure there is~" Tyd purred gesturing for him to get in, Sam leans up to kiss his cheek, "ta~"  
Tyd looks down at the younger gently rubbing his shoulders, smiling as he moans softly and leans back into his hands. Sam hears Tyd humming as the elder starts scrubbing his back while he washes his front and patiently waits for him finish before turning to kiss him chastely. Leaning into him as Tyd cups his face with one hand and rests the other on his hip possessively.

"I'm going to wash your hair, alright Sammy?" Tyd asks gently, watching the light flush rise to his cheeks, "You don't have to..." Tyd smiles at him adoringly, "I insist... I want to..." slowly starting to massage the shampoo into his hair. "Alright" Sam concedes, staring up at Tyd unabashedly; content to study his face as his hands trace the lines of Tyd's shoulders. Relaxing his arms around the blonde's neck, Sam closes his eyes and lets Tyd guild him in and out of the spray to rinse his hair thoroughly.

"All done Sammy" Tyd murmurs in his ear. "Thank You~" Sam smiles; kissing him sweetly as large cool hands grip his hips, gently rubbing circles by his spine with their thumbs. With a pleased shiver Sam pressed himself along Tyd's front, sighing happily as the elder pulls him closer and kisses the top of his head. "Your hair smells nice now"  
"Thanks" Sam chuckles, "no problem" Tyd grins proudly, feeling accomplished.

Sam nuzzles Tyd's neck affectionately before leaning back to grin up at him cheekily, "hey Tyd..."  
"Hm?" Sam smears the handful of bubbles he'd been working on across the elder's neck and cheek, smiling gleefully, "I made bubbles"

"And I stole them!" Tyd announced smearing some on Sam's cheek, "ahh, no~" he giggled, rubbing it off on Tyd's chest. Chuckling, Tyd scoops more up in his hand and pats it onto Sam's chin, "ah, a beard," giggling Sam drew a moustache on Tyd. Nodding with mock seriousness, "all dignified gentlemen have facial hair..."

"Ugh, I'd rather be un-dignified than have facial hair," Tyd laughs, rubbing the bubbles away with the back of his hand. Laughing with him Sam let the water wash away his beard, "I don't think I can grow facial hair,"  
Rubbing his arms gently Tyd smiles down at him, "I'm sure you could grow an imaginary one if you put your mind to it."

Snorting amusedly Sam kissed his cheek, "I'll keep that in mind but I doubt a beard would suit me."  
"That's why I said imaginary, I wouldn't like looking at a bearded Sammy" he chuckles, "ouch" Sam laughed. "Seriously, I'd just have to laugh, I wouldn't get anything done"

"Good thing I never aspired to join mo-vember" he grinned; relaxing against Tyd bonelessly as he gently massaged his shoulder and run his fingers through his hair. "Jarod did it once... it looked... wrong" Sam mumbled, wrapping his arms around Tyd's neck.

Tyd hums in agreement, digging his fingers into the knots in his shoulders, making Sammy groan and press his face against Tyd's neck. Smiling Tyd runs his hands through Sam's hair, "Love you, Tyd” he breathes hugging his shoulders tightly. "I love you too, Sammy" he smiles resting his hands on Sam's slender waist.

Sliding his hands up to rest on Tyd's neck, Sam leans up to kiss him sweetly. "We should probably get out of the shower before the water runs cold..." Tyd smiles against the younger's lips, "Yes Sammy~" turning off the shower he leads the both of them out into the bathroom.

Sam throws Tyd his towel before meticulously starting to dry himself, while Tyd wraps his towel around his sopping hair and pulls on his pants. Watching Sam obsessively dry his hair and dress before slinging his arm around the brunette's shoulders, only to have it shrugged off again, "Shirt, Tyd, Alexis and James are coming to get us at 10."

"But there's plenty of time before ten..." Tyd pouts as Sam starts to collect the dirty laundry. "I won't be responsible for my actions if you don't..." Sam huffs, ushering him out of the bathroom and pressing his shirt against his chest. "Maybe I don't want you to be~" Tyd purrs, pulling him against his chest with an arm around his waist.

"Tyd..." He sighs, rolling his eyes and leaning up to kiss his jaw. "Maybe I want to spend some _quality time_ with my Sammy before the other's get here..." He continues, nipping at the younger's ear and taking the laundry from him, "and _maybe_ I want you to lose the clothes... and wait for me in my chair while I get rid of the laundry?"

Sam kisses him chastely, "then I suppose I may have to oblige you... it is your birthday and all..." Tyd squeezes him tightly his eyes alight with excitement. "Thanks, now be a good pet for me will you...?" he grins giving him a light slap on the ass before sauntering off with the laundry.

Blushing Sam starts disrobing, carefully folding his clothes as he makes his way to the lounge. Placing his clothes on the coffee table before sitting on his knees on the chair. It _was_ only eight, so they did have plenty of time; although he wondered if they should be doing something like this before meeting with a couple of vampires and going to a nightclub... they'd probably be able to tell. Sam mused; it would be embarrassing if they knew... they probably wouldn't say anything tho. Closing his eyes he made himself relax; it wouldn't do to get himself worked up and chicken out on Tyd's birthday just because they'd have guest over in two hours.

Leaning against the door frame Tyd allowed himself a moment to admire a naked Samuel while he was completely calm and content to wait. Not that wasn't usually patient but it was a rare occasion that Tyd had Sammy naked without trying to touch every available inch of him.~

As he was, Sam knelt completely relaxed; his hands folded in his lap, eyes closed, usually subtle lines of his wiry muscles muted and his few sharp angles softened. His pale skin was flushed pink from the tips of his ear and cheeks to his neck where the leather collar Tyd had given him for Christmas sat. The leather and dark red jewels contrasted with his complexion prettily, Tyd wondered if he could talk him into a matching pair of leather cuffs. ~

Of course Sam look not a day older than 23 at most; only around 18 or 19 when he slept whereas Tyd wore his 40 years, looking every bit the man in his prime.

Crossing the room Tyd stopped before the chair, where Sammy had cocked his head to the side adorably as he listen. "How are we Sammy?" He asks, leaning down to kiss him softly, "'m good, especially now you're here..." Sam leaned up to recapture his lips as soon as he started to lean back, keen on continuing to kiss him slowly. Moving Sam's arms to his neck Tyd hooks his hands under Sam's thighs and pulls him up against his chest as he stands. Squeaking in surprise Sam wraps his legs firmly around Tyd's waist and grips his shoulders tightly.

Chuckling softly at the younger's panic he turns and sits back in the chair with Sammy straddling his lap. Sliding his hands up from his thighs Tyd grips Sam's hips, pulling him in closer while Sam cups his face between his hands and pulls back a bit. Looking up at him curiously; Sammy drops his free hand to where Tyd's pants rest on his hips. "...You're wearing pants..."

"Do my pants offend you Sammy?" Tyd chuckles, leaning down to nip at his jaw, "Yes... Can I get rid of them?" he asks, shifting his hips down against Tyd's suggestively. "I definitely would not stop you..." the blond grins mouthing down Sam's neck to his collar where he sucked a bruise in the dip between his neck and collar bone, just below the chunky leather. "Love that you're wearing my collar pet..." Tyd purrs as Sammy's hands slide down his chest and unbutton his jeans deftly. "I thought it'd look nice with my wine dress shirt" the younger says quietly, blushing darker.

"You mean you'll keep it on?" Tyd grins pulling away from the pale neck to stare at Sammy in surprise as his blush darkens, "...yes..." Sam averts his eyes embarrassedly, "even when Alexis and James come over...?" Tyd continues, trailing his finger up Sam's spine to make him arch up as he bites at his collar bone. "'nd when we go out for lunch" Sam murmurs, his breath hitching as Tyd sucks the bite mark to bruise.

"Perfect~" Tyd purrs; nipping Sam's lip gently, lifting his hips for Sam to get rid of his pants and underwear. Groaning softly as he ground his hips down against his erection. "Mh~ you're so gorgeous Sammy..." Tyd praises; nipping along his collar, thumbs rubbing gentle circles over slim hips as he grinds up against him. Feeling the younger grip his shoulders for balance. "How should I take you, Sammy?" he purrs huskily, trailing his lips further down the pale chest, leaving marks as he pleases.

"I-I don't.... here? Over the table... Don't care Tyd... _want you_..." Sammy whimpered softly, squirming against him. Tyd kisses him slowly, hands stroking his hips and sides to settle him, "you can ride, it's easier here..." Sam feels shivers racing up his spine as he leans down to the side table to retrieve the lube. Letting Tyd take it from him as they kiss, vaguely noting the snick of the lid before his lover is murmuring in his ear; "Ready Sammy...? It's quite cold..." Tyd trails a wet finger down his spine to make him shiver.

"Y-yes... Please Tyd~" Sam pleads, pressing his forehead against the curve of Tyd's neck. Tyd nods slight, pressing a gentle kiss to his ear as he rubs a finger against his entrance teasingly before sliding in, a pretty gasp leaving the younger's lips as he drops a hand to wrap around Tyd's length. "Ahh... S-Sam" he groans, bucking into his hand, shallowly thrusting into him with his finger. Adding a second as Sam mouths at his neck and presses back onto his fingers eagerly.

"Tyd...Please..." Sam keens impatiently, urging Tyd to add the third as he darkens the bruise on his collar bone, making his moan at the slight burn. "Love it when you beg, Sammy... Don't worry... I'm almost done..." Tyd holds him close, gently nipping at the skin behind his ear to distract him. "Tyd~" he gasps softly rolling back against the fingers in time with the slow strokes of his hand. 

"S-ammy..." Groaning lowly as he pulls his fingers out, unable to continue waiting, "You ready for me?"  
"Yes... Please, Tyd, want it..." Sam whines desperately, pressing himself against Tyd. Letting the large hands on his hips lift him and gently guide him down, as Tyd groans in his ear, soothing praises escaping the blond between kisses. Sam shivers when he's fully seated in Tyd's lap, pleased with the intrusive, full feeling as he hugs Tyd's shoulders loosely. "Hm- Sammy; so good" he purrs; biting his neck harshly.

Sam whimpers; gripping Tyd's shoulders, "please... move..." Sam panted; squirming in vain against the tight grip on his hips, unable to budge with Tyd holding his hips still. "Hush, Sammy" he breathed wrapping his arm around Sammy’s waist; free hand trailing up and down his back. Sam tucks his face in against Tyd's neck, letting his scent wash over him, calm him. He moans softly; Tyd slowly rocking up against him once he's calm and pliant in his arms. 

"Such a good pet" Tyd praises; sliding his hands back to Sammy's hips, guiding him into ever so slowly rolling his hips down against his thrusts. Feeling Tyd loosening his grip on his hips Sam continues the slow place, lifting his head to kiss Tyd slowly. Gasping softly each time their hips meet and make Tyd rub against his prostate. 

Tyd groans; holding Sam close by his collar, his free hand resting on his thigh to feel the slow flex of the muscles beneath the pale skin. "Hm~ how long do you think you could last...? Just like this, nice and slow for me... before you couldn't wait any longer and you muscle trembled with the effort of moving?" Tyd murmured; hand sliding down to feel where their bodies met.

Sam moaned softly; sliding a hand into Tyd's hair. "Hey, Sammy... how much do you think I could fit in here...? Think I could stretch you open to fit in that nice purple toy they bought you one year? Think you could take both?" he murmured drawing his hand back up his spine to his neck.

"Ty-d" Sam whimpered, arching elegantly with the movement of Tyd's hand until his neck had fallen back into his palm. "Hush, pet" he grins; gently kissing and biting at the exposed length of his neck as the younger slowly moved against him. Thumb rubbing soothingly along his neck. 

Tyd possessively leaves bruises on Sam's neck and collar~bone; keeping him moving slowly until he starts to tremble above him; "you close Sammy~?" he purrs in his ear. "Y-yes" Sammy stutters, gripping his shoulder tightly, "you gonna cum just from this pet...?" 

"Ng... T-Tyd" Sam whimpers, letting himself be guided in for a kiss as Tyd grips his hip and pulls him down roughly. Sam cries out; clinging tight to Tyd as he comes. Grinding up against him; Tyd follows over soon after groaning against his neck.~

Sam bites down on his shoulder and sucks lightly when he feels the first of it inside; having Sam bite him at this point is something Tyd made sure he knew he enjoyed quite thoroughly. It never failed to draw a gasp and make Tyd pull him in tighter.

"Christ Sammy" ~

Sam released his neck when Tyd relaxed back into the chair; boneless and sated, delicately lapping at the pierced skin as the blonde ran his fingers along his spine lazily. "So good for me baby" he praised rubbing his thumb over the dark bruise above his collar.

"Mmm~ Love you" Sam breaths contentedly, letting Tyd's steady, even breathes and gentle petting sooth him into dozing. "Love you too Sammy" Tyd smiles turning the TV on low so as to not disturb him.


	2. Going out for 'Lunch'

"Sammy~ we should probably get dressed" Tyd murmurs; gently shaking his shoulder to pull him out of his slight doze. "y-yeah" he agrees around a yawn, sitting up sleepily and collecting their cloths together. When he redresses Tyd realises that the fitted wine dress shirt Sam had chosen to wear complemented his collar as well as he'd suggested; and the black jeans hugged his figure tightly. "You look good Sammy," he purred running his hands along the younger man's sides to rest on his hips.~

"Thank you" Sam smiles bashfully; guiding him forwards for a kiss with a finger beneath his chin. Pulling the dark blue dress shirt up around his shoulders and buttoning it with practised ease. "You'll have to stand for the pants" Sam smiles after pulling the black jeans up to his knees.~

"I suppose I could do that" Tyd smirks; cupping his face between his hands and kissing him as he stands. A pleased hum escapes Sam as he pulls his pants up properly and fastens them around his hips.~Quite adapt at dressing (and undressing) Tyd. 

Sam startles and breaks away from Tyd's gentle kisses when he hears a sharp rapping at the door. Handing Tyd his phone, keys and wallet on his way around the lounge to get to the front door Sam does his best to compose himself.

"Sam!" Alexis grins when he opens the door, her eyes flicking over him appraisingly "did we interrupt something? Just fucked is a good look on you..." Sam rolls his eyes and blushes heavily. 

"I agree" Tyd smirks wrapping an arm around him to pull him against his side. "Happy birthday old man" the red head smiles "you make him look like a gold digger now" she teases. "Oh he's definitely just sticking around for the money aren't ya Sammy?" Sam shakes his head and ushers them out the door so he can lock up.

"Happy birthday Tyden" James smiles coolly; leading them to his car. 

"So what _is_ the plan for tonight?" Tyd asks curiously, noticing that they are also dressed in similarly in almost formal very eye-catching attire. James in a pair of black slacks and a blazer over a deep purple dress shirt and Alexis in form fitting leather pants and knee highs with a red halter neck and leather jacket (generally looking like a badass).  
~"We're going out for lunch" James replies without looking up from the road.

"Then what?"  
"One thing at a time Love" Sam interjects, smiling over at him bemusedly. "Oh, is it a surprise?"  
"You could say that..."

Alexis watches them in the review mirror as they flirt easily, "So… it turns out we don't need to fit Sam with a collar" glancing over at James. "Didn't think we would" he returns, smirking knowingly.

\----

Samuel spends the car ride trip to the restaurant deflecting and dismissing Tyd's guesses about the evening; biting his lip to prevent a squeak and gripping the blond's thigh tightly when he resorts to trying to tickle the answers out of him.

Rolling her eyes at the dorks Alexis gets out of the car as they pull up at their destination. "Right, come on then lovebirds," she prompts as James locks the car.

Looking around the car park Sam smiles up at Tyd and takes his hand. "The girls are already here" he smiles pointing the twins out to Tyd as they follow after Alexis. One twin is wearing a short black strapless dress and heals with her hair styled in ringlets to frame her face, while the other's in a green halter neck and mini skirt with black stilettos and a shirt jacket her hair in a waterfall braid that lets it trail down to her waist.

"Almost everyone's here?" Tyd smiles as they follow Alexis and James in to meet the girls and find a table, "yep looks like...." Alexis confirms taking her seat.

"I guess so, are we expecting anyone else? Oh and by the way.... **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TYD!!!** " Azure crows excitedly as Alexis and James take their seats, attracting a few curious glances from the other patrons with her enthusiasm "Thanks Az" Tyd smiles as Sammy gives her a hug " thank you for coming" he smiles upon releasing her.

"Yeah... happy Birthday Tyd..." Kaili pitches in distractedly, already eyeing off one of the hot waiters by the time Az take her seat between her and Alexis. Sammy takes the seat on the other side of Kaili as her twin notices what, or rather who, has distracted her and smiles mischievously.

Sam watches amusedly as Kaili glares at her twin. "Don't you dare ruin this for me" she mutters only loud enough for Az too hear."f-ine" she sighs her shoulders slumping in resignation, "I'm holding out for the bar anyways"

Alexis looks at the two of them sharply, “can you two just behave.... At least until after lunch" she scolds lightly.

"We ARE behaving..." Az mutters petulantly to Kaili under her breath.  
"I know right, we are totally on our best behaviour right now. What more does she want from us?"  
"Halos apparently" She snarks.

Smiling sets his menu aside for Tyd before leaning over to speak quietly with them. "Perhaps during lunch, but I know you two won't have much difficulty with that.... From what I've seen you're great performers....

"Besides... There will be better options and opportunities for a little mischief later" he smirks lightly, startling when Tyd brushing his hand against the small of his back before assuming the seat beside him with a chuckle. "Mischief? Sounds good."

Sammy straitens before smiling at Tyd "Of course, what's a birthday without a little mischief...?" insistently nudging the menu closer to him. Idly watching the waiter as he approaches the table.

Alexis, as she wouldn't be eating anyway, had completely ignored the menu. So it didn't surprise Sam when James politely ordered for the both of them while Az swirled a finger over the dishes with her eyes closed before stopping at random. "I'll have the..." Opening her eyes she glanced down at the title beneath her finger before smiling up at the man "Pizza" 

"I'll have whatever she's having." Kaili commented pointing at her twin. The waiter nodded politely; scribbling in their orders before looking at Tyd and Sammy. "I'll have the salad" Sam smiled letting him take the remaining menu Tyd wasn't scanning over. Tyd orders himself something hearty and no doubt rather American before the group settle back in to wait for the food and make small talk.

They somehow manage to remain somewhat family appropriate throughout the meal, the twins flirting with poor unsuspecting waiters when they come to refill their glasses and the vampires moving their food around the plate to make it appear less while Sammy fusses over Tyd and happens to be more indulgent than uses on the PDA. As diner came to a close they were all well and truly ready to move on to the next event of the evening.

"So where are we going now," Tyd tries to wheedle Sam into giving him hints as he leads him back to the car. "You'll see when we get there," Sam huffs as Tyd nips at the bruise near his collar in the backseat of James's car. "But Sammy~"  
"Shush" he scolds lightly; kissing him to keep him quiet and less annoying for James and Alexis.


	3. The surprise Part 1

Before long both James and the twins have pulled up by one of the higher end Nightclubs in Madripoor, this particular one is well regarded for its high quality male and female exotic dancers, anti-discrimination policy and nights dedicated to the BDSM scene.

"Happy Birthday..." Alexis smirks as they head for the club, Tyd grinning wildly and eyeing the place excitedly. The bouncer at the door watches them approach suspiciously, frowning at the younger male fawning over one of the older blokes that looks around 20 years his senior.

Feeling the eyes on him Sam glances up at the man before snuggling in closer to Tyd's side and clinging to his arm. Smiling at him flirtatiously and leaning up to kiss him chastely when he looks down at him. Making sure that there is no question who he's there with, even if it made Tyd look like his sugar daddy when he wrapped an arm around his waist possessively upon noticing the disapproving look they're getting.

Azure is bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly by the time they reach the door; excited at the opportunity to cause trouble and flirt. "Hey~" she grins disarmingly as she and her twin step past him into the club with Alexis and James.~

"Hold up" A hand blocks Tyd and Samuel's path and the bouncer moves into the way of the door.  
"Is he legal?"

"Of course he is" Tyd huffs holding Sammy closer, "Look I don't intend for there to be any trouble for us..."  
"Right..." the bouncer drawls sarcastically "I'm going to need to see some ID"

Rolling his eyes Sammy holds out his licence, raising an eyebrow at him challengingly. He feels more than a little pissed and indignant for being talked over. The man is silent for a moment; scrutinising the pair and the legitimacy of the licence.~

"And you're together?"

"Of course, is that a problem?" Sam bites back bitchily, snapping the card holder closed sharply and slipping it back into his pocket. The man grimaces before stepping aside. Sam smiles at him smugly. 

Tyden squeezes the younger's waist supportively; thoroughly amused by Sam's sass but incredibly pissed that someone would dare talk to _his_ Sammy like that. "Should I throw a snake at him...?" He murmurs, having leant down to whisper in his ear. Giggling Sam leans into him as they make their way over to join the others at the base of the stairs to the VIP section. "No, keep it in your pants, Love" 

"There's a tab open for $1,000 for tonight at the bar; so knock yourselves out" Alexis announces once they're all relatively settled. "Not literally though... We will need you all back up here in about an hour and a half...." Sam frets, "lucid hopefully... you'll want to remember this one" She finishes with a smile.

Tyd grins, "you're the best, Alexis!" very pleased to not have to pay for the alcohol. Stepping forward excitedly Azure presses a small blue box decorates with white polka dots and bow into Tyd's hands before joining Kaili in scanning what they can see of the place for hotties. Opening the box Tyd pulls out a little note, re-reading it a few times to make sure he read it right.~  
 _'Dear Tyd, Happy 40th Birthday! There is a ballpoint python waiting for you at home! Love Kaili and Azure~'_   
"Wonderful! You know me all too well" Tyd laughs happily showing the card to Sammy; who barely withholds a sigh at having to add another mouth to his feeding routine. Azure grins happily while Kaili continues to ignore them in favour of sourcing her next prey.~

James smiles; handing Tyden a small card sized box, "This is from Alexis and I" he offers glancing over at Alexis who's talking to the managers to assure that all's set for later in the evening. "Thank You" Tyd smirks pleasedly, before showing Sam the voucher and leaning down to all but purr in his ear, "Looks like we're both in for a treat." Making him blush and shiver lightly; "All right folks, thank you and for now be free and enjoy yourselves and I'll come find you when it's time."

As they disperse Sam notices Tyd looking over at the bar longingly and leans up on his toes to speak over the music. "Go on. I'll meet you at the bar and perhaps we could dance?" Tyd nods; pressing a kiss to his temple before going off to get a drink and flirt with the bartender. While Sammy goes over to thank Alexis for talking everything over with the managers.

Tyd is just finishing his second drink when Sam saunters on over to him and lets him grip his hips and pull him in between his knees for a kiss. "Sammy"  
"Hey~" he breaths; wrapping his arms around Tyd's neck, "Will you dance with me, Sammy?" Tyd asks, guiding him back so he can stand. Sammy smiles brightly, leaving his jacket on the seat where Tyd was sitting before pulling Tyd over to where all of the other people are swaying and grinding together.

Almost as soon as they've joined the body of dancers Tyd drops a hand back to Sam's hip to pull him back against his chest. Sam moans softly; leaning back against Tyd, his head dropping back on his shoulder to kiss his jaw as the start to sway to the music. Tyd covers Sam's hands with his own before dragging one up his chest, sweeping over his collar bones before pinching at his nipple through his shirt. While the other slips down to trace his stomach, hips and thigh as he guides him into dipping and grinding back against him.

"Tyd" Sam gasps when he squeezes him through his pants, arching into the touch. Slipping his hands from Tyd's Sam turns to wrap his arms around his neck and kiss him fiercely. "Want to get a little drunk, Sammy baby?" Tyd purrs against his lips, hands trailing down to cup his ass and pulls him in tighter, "please~" he agrees, nosing at Tyd's neck.

"Come on Sammy" Tyd encourages tilting his head to the side to nip at Sammy neck as he lick over the bite marks at the base of his neck. "Bite Me" biting Sam's neck sharply to make his gasp and grind against him harder. 

Glancing around nervously Sam sees the other spread about the place drinking, flirting or dancing and realises that everyone is too wrapped up in what they're doing to find him sucking on his boyfriend's neck any sort of suspicious. Tangling his fingers in Tyd's hair, Sam dips his face back into Tyd's neck, kissing the spot lightly before sinking his fangs into the flesh and starting to draw from him slowly. 

Tyd groans pulling Sammy flush against him, "Good boy Sammy," tracing one of his hands up and down his spine as he takes enough to get him tipsy before delicately lapping at the area. "How d'you feel love?" feeling the tension from being around so many people leaching from his body; leaving him loose and fluid in his arms, "Good" Sam mumbles kissing him languidly as they dance.

As the track changes Sam lets Tyd slip off to flirt and dance with other's as he pleases, finding his way back to his seat at the bar to keep an eye on Tyd and their friends. Relaxing against the bar with a glass of water with a piece of lime and cocktail umbrella for decoration, Samuel let his eyes drift over the other patrons. The twins were flirting with separate groups of guys over by the booths while James is sitting at the other end of the bar with a buff older looking fellow who talks very animatedly with his hands. Alexis and Tyd he can see on opposite ends of the dance floor. Alexis seems to have her own gaggle of fools drooling over her and Tyd seems to have found another drink and is chatting to a guy at the edge of the dance floor.

As Sam watches him he sees Tyd grin and point him out to the guy grinning proudly as he says something in response. The two dance for a bit before parting ways to dance with others, Tyd seems to repeat the process of point Samuel out to the next few guys he's dancing with.

-

"Hey Handsome, are you free tonight?" a dark haired man asks over the music as he moves in against Tyd, "Nah," Tyd grins leaning into him "No?" the man laughs in surprise. "No, see the little brunette over there?" he purrs pointing out Sammy amongst the guys at the bar. "Really?" 

"Absolutely, he's my fiancé" Tyd boasts, smirking at the guys shocked expression. "Why haven't you gone across state to get married?" he asks after a moment; pulling Tyd against him, "We're waiting till it's legalised here, so it's recognised where we live and his Mum can go..." 

The man nods and they continue to dance until both are distracted by new partners.~  
Samuel losses track of Tyd and who he dances with when a man sidles up next to him at the bar, dark eyes and a mischievous smile drawing him out of his observations. "Is that water or do drink straight spirits?"~looking up in surprise Samuel smiles shyly, "It's water, gin and tonic?" he guesses after looking at the man's drink and noting his almost English accent. "How did you know?" he grins in astonishment. "Lucky guess..."

"...well, you see, the little brunette by the bar is my finance" Tyd beams at glam-rock, spiky haired man. "Looks like someone's trying to move in on your man..." he teases, nudging him playfully, "What?" Tyd looks over at Sammy in surprise, watching him talking casually as a man in his mid-thirties with slicked back black hair subtly shifts in closer to him. The man beside him laughs as a quiet, possessive growl escapes Tyd "Go do your thing Tiger" he grins pushing him off towards the bar. Tyd ducks around dancing bodies before sneaking up behind Sammy and wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist. "Sammy~" he purrs, kissing one of the dark purple bruises on his neck.

Sam tenses as a pair of arms suddenly wrap around him; relaxing easily against the cool chest behind him when he recognises him. "Tyden" he hums contently before focusing back on his drinking companion. "Brian, this is the fiancé I was telling you about," he smiles happily, seeming oblivious to how the man backs off a little at the proof that he wasn't just playing at hard to get.~

"Brian was it? Nice to meet you, thank you for keeping my Sammy company" Tyden smiles 'charmingly' as he shakes the man's hand and nuzzles Sam's neck affectionately to display that the boy is His. "Not a problem..." Brian replies a little amused at the blunt demonstrations of ownership.

Tyden orders himself another drink and remains wrapped around Sammy as he lets them talk a little longer. Inevitably, however, Tyd decides he wants to find something else to do and leans in to kiss Sammy's neck before looking up at Brian and asking to steal away his Sammy. On Brian's consent Tyd drags Sam back towards the dance floor and pulls him in against his chest.~

It doesn't take long for others try to move in to dance with either of them, when they get too close Tyd makes a point of pulling Sammy in with the hand on his ass and trailing the other over Sammy's collar while glaring at them or hissing 'My Sammy' in their general direction. Sammy just giggles, wrapping his arms around Tyd's shoulders and shivering as Tyd licks over the line of bruises on his neck. Unable to bother scolding him.

Nor does he protest to following Tyd about to be shown off _(This is Sammy, you don't have one because he is mine)_ to just about anyone who'll listen in the last twenty minutes before Sam recruits Tyd to help him gather the others.


	4. The Surprise part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancing

Within ten minutes they are once again gathered at the base of the stairs to the VIP rooms as Sam does a quick head count before leading them up the stairs and along the corridor to a room with an elegant 5 on the door. Upon knocking their favorite bartender who hasn't given Tyd his phone number, opens the door for them with a lascivious grin.

"Thanks for this" James smiles at Sebastian as the group file into the room. The wall opposite the door and the back wall are lined with plush bench seats while a curtain to the dressing room and the stage ran along the front wall and well into the center of the room.

"Are you the birthday boy?" Sebastian purrs as they take their seats; leaning over Tyd with his hand resting on the chair by his shoulder. Tyd nods slowly curling an arm around Sammy's shoulder as he settles in against him, unable to do more than stare up at the man. Sebastian hums; letting his eyes drift to the younger man tucked under the man's arm.

"That makes you Tyd... and this pretty little thing here must be your boy-toy, Samuel was it?" Samuel flushed at the teasing as the smirking man ran his thumb over his bottom lip. "He is." Tyd agrees trailing his own fingers along Sam's collar. A little affronted that the man dare to touch his Sammy. "How do you know our names?"

"Receipt, he paid and you're the recipient. Now if I left him here, chances are he'll probably try to subtly give you a hand job or if he's feeling a little bold a blow job..." Sebastian announces as he straightens, cocking his head to one side with a hand on his hip. He continues before either of them can comment, Sam by this point is blushing from his hair-line to where his exposed skin meets his shirt.~

"However; I think I put him to better use on the stage with me, What say you?'' Sebastian asks flicking his gaze around to meet the eyes of the others. Before Sam can protest Tyd slaps his ass enthusiastically "Of you go Sammy" he smirks, winking as he startles out of his seat.~  
"What..." Sammy starts to protest, "Go on Sam grow a pair and get up there for us" Alexis Smirks from beside James. "But-" "Come on Sammy; for me? it _is_ my birthday"

Sam sighs and nods slightly, letting Sebastian take his hand and pull his towards the dressing room "we'll be right back" he grins over if shoulder before they disappear behind the curtain.

-

When Sebastian releases him Sam stays where he is left, wringing his hands anxiously as the man looks him over critically. The next moment he has turned around and started pulling various items of clothing from chests and drawers, "Can you walk in stilettos?"

"Yes" Sam answers quietly as he eyes the clothes laid out a pair of pants, a short checkered red and black skirt with a leather belt and several chains. a shirt very similar in color to what he was wearing but with velcro instead of buttons, black lace panties and matching lace thigh-high stocking and black stilettos.

"Get dressed, the pants go over the skirt and wear your coat over the top" he instructs while searching through a different cabinet. Flushing bright red Sam quickly strips and starts redressing taking time to make sure the bows on the stockings are tied right and figuring out that the pants are tear away. Before he has the chance to pull on the pant Sebastian slips his hand up the back of his skirt and he feels a pinch at his tail bone.

"Hey" he yelps; jumping and managing to not fall over the heels. "Impressive" Sebastian smirks as Sam glares at him, "What was that for?" Sebastian merely points to the sleek brown cats tail swishing behind Sam agitatedly, Sam stumbles and grabs at the tail upon spotting it. "W-What...?!"

"Calm down love" Sebastian coos before he hurts himself by yanking the tail too hard "It's not permanent, it is however attached to your nerves and skeletal system with magic until it wears off in a few days..." he explains attaching the cat ears with he's distracted. "I like these stockings and heels on you sweet, I think your beau will like it."

Sam lets the man finish dressing him in the tear away shirt and pants before pulling on his coat, the tail hidden in the pants and ears laying flat against his head to hid in his curls. "Can you dance?" when Sam nods he asks about lessons. "During high school and university I learnt formal, Latin, pole, swing, jazz and tap" he lists quietly and Sebastian smirks lightly.

"Have you seen the Moulin Rouge?" he asks fixing his own tie and straightening his vest and suit jacket. When Sam nods he continues "Do you think you could do a Argentine tango with a bit more sex?"~

"Like the Roxanne scene?" Sam nods slowly as Seb grins, "and if you can, could work the pole a little?" Sam blushes but nods again and Sebastian pulls him in to purr in his ear "Good. Shall we?" he asks; tugging on his collar lightly before strutting back through the curtain.

-

Sam follows through and sits delicately on one of the stage blocks near the pole and Sebastian fiddles with the lights and music. As the music starts Sebastian prowls of to Sammy, pushing his knees open to stand between them before pushing the coat from his shoulders and pulling him up against his chest.

Immediately after the music is in full swing and Sebastian is lead Sam back away from the stage blocks, Sam lets himself be held close more often than not pressed against his thigh before spinning away from him. Sebastian lets out a growl and pulls of his jacket before following after Sammy as he slinks away with his hips swaying to the music.~

Sebastian catches Sam's hand and pulls his back against his chest and nips lightly at his neck before spinning him back to face him and pressing him up against a wall and grinding against him. Sam moans softly before sliding down and between his legs and spinning as he stands to press his chest to Sebastian's back; his hands teasing up his sides and down his chest to unbutton his vest.

Sebastian steps out of the vest and Sam folds the vest and tosses it atop of a stage block as Sebastian grips his hips and drags him back in. Hands palming over Sam's ass as they dance together before dipping him back and simply letting him go in favor of tearing away Sam's pants as he slides down to sit against the pole and pout at Sebastian.

Sam pushes Sebastian away with the toe of his heel before pulling himself up onto the pole as Sebastian takes off his shirt. Sebastian lets his eyes linger on Sammy as he lifts himself up onto the pole, only holding himself up with his arms before swinging around to hold himself upside down with one of his legs hooked around the pole. He steps up to run his hands up Sam’s sides and pulling open his shirt to mouth at his chest.

Sam shivers before gripping Sebastian’s arms before carefully releasing the pole and flipping himself over the man’s shoulder to slide down his back. Sam lands on his toes with his arms over Seb’s shoulders. Leaning in he bites Sebastian’s ear lightly before letting go of his arms and sauntering off as his shirt slips of his shoulders to the floor.

“If anything else comes off they have to fuck” Tyd announces as Sebastian catches Sam’s hips and pulls his back against him. “Second!” Alexis agrees, eying Sebastian’s hand as it slides up the lace covering Sam’s thigh and beneath his skirt.


	5. Smut

“Can I?” Sebastian purrs; tugging on Sam’s tail and licking his neck as he giggles. Tyd hums, watching the pair critically “Where I can see” he concedes.

“Yes!” Alexis crows settling into her seat. “Not for you” James scolds; taking her hand and getting up to follow the twins out. 

“Not movin’ me” Alexis harrumphs sinking into her seat and James sits back down beside her, pretending to sulk. “Get his fingers wet for me Sammy” Tyd instructs as he makes himself comfortable. 

Sam keeps his eyes on Tyd as he lifts Sebastian’s hand to his mouth and eagerly sucks on his fingers. His tongue swirling around his fingers to coat them thoroughly with saliva. Sebastian drags down the lace panties with his free hand. Guiding Sam to step out of the panties before flicking them at Tyd. 

“Good boy, I want you to get him ready while he opens you” Sammy nods to him before releasing the fingers to turn around and push Sebastian back towards the stage blocks until he’s siting on one. Sam smirks over at them before leaning down to open Sebastian’s pants with his teeth, nudging the material out of the way to mouth at his briefs. Sebastian groans trailing his wet fingers down to press two into his hole. Sam rocks back into his hand, his tail twitching and flipping the back of his skirt up as he carefully drags the black briefs down to release his cock, nuzzling the length of him reverently.

“He can take a third” Tyd advises Sebastian when Sam wraps his lips around the man’s head. Sam stares up at him as he sinks further down his cock running his tongue along the veins eagerly. He moans softly around the hard flesh as Sebastian presses a third finger in before scissoring them roughly. 

"That's enough" Tyd decides soon after and Sam pulls off Sebastian with a lewd pop. The man growls, pulling him up for a harsh kiss; swallowing Sam's whimper when he pulls out his fingers. "Use the pole" Alexis prompts gleefully and Tyd hums his approval as Sebastian walks Sam back until he's pressed up against the cool metal. 

Sebastian nips his lip sharply before turning him around; taking a moment to rut against his back, watching his dick rubbing against the pale skin of Sam's lower back. Sam whines pitifully as he manhandles him into hooking a leg up around the pole, hands gripping it high up above his head to hold himself steady at the right height. Sam tilts his ass up invitingly as Seb pushes the skirt up and out of the way.

Sebastian draws his hands along the soft, pale skin of Sam's thighs before gripping his hips and spreading his cheeks with his thumbs. Sam keens out a high _'please'_ trying to buck back against him as Seb teases the head of his cock over his hole lightly.

"Please Sebastian, please fuck me" he whines resting his forehead against the pole. "Let him have it" Tyd purrs when Sebastian glances over at him; with that permission granted Sebastian thrusts into him eagerly.

_"Sam"_ he groans softly leaning in to rest his forehead against the brunette's shoulder, "christ you're tight" he murmurers giving himself a moment to adjust to the way Sam clenched around him, greedily sucking him back in when he rolls his hips slowly.

"Sebastian!" he keens, arching back against the solid chest to kiss him gently. Smirking and bitting down on Sam's bottom lip Sebastian strokes one hand up his spine before petting through his hair and scratching insistently at the base of the sensitive cat ears. 

Seb releases his mouth to nip at the tip of his ear. Delighting in his surprised gasps and tail twitching in pleasure. 

Lounged back on the bench seat, Tyd ignores the urge to tear Sebastian off of his Sammy. He doesn't like other people touching _his_ things and Sammy is undeniably his. But he looks good pinned between the tall stripper and the pole, twitching and moaning wantonly as he tries to get more.

The way he keeps casting his eyes over to hold Tyd's helps the possessive beast sit back and let him enjoy the show. "You can be rougher with him; he won't break" He advises, pressing the heal of his palm against the strain in his jeans to relieve some of the pressure as Sebastian forces him up tighter against the pole. 

Sam moaning brokenly as Sebastian wraps his arms around him to immobilise him in place; unable to buck back into the harsh snap of his hips or shift against the pole. Glancing over at the three watching he sees Alexis whispering in Tyd's ear moments before the Blonde speaks up again "Don't let him come. I'll finish him off when you're done"

He announces with a smirk as Sebastian drops a hand to squeeze around the base of Sam's cock to stave off his climax and Sam whines pitifully. Feeling Sebastian's thrusts start to lose their rhythm before he bites down on Sam's shoulder and pulls over to come in his hand. 

Seb licks over the bite mark apologetically, carefully releasing Sam to let him slump against him while he unhooks his limbs from the pole. "Thank you Sam" he murmurs softly kissing his cheek and stroking his hair with his clean hand while the brunette recollects himself. 

"Sammy, come over here, love" Tyd calls softly and Sebastian lets him pull away from his arms, watching Sam focus back on Tyd as he slips down to his knees. His tail twitching his skirt up as he crawls over to wear Tyd is sitting with his hips swaying elegantly. 

"Good boy Sam" He purrs leaning forward to cup the side of Sam's face as he sits back on his knees before him. Drawing his fingers through Sam's hair and gently playing with his cat ears. "Please Tyd" he breaths, rubbing his cheek against the Blonde's hand. Smiling fondly; Tyd pulls the younger man into his lap, wrapping his arms around him and petting his back soothingly.

"How about I take you home, Love, and we can take our time, so I can spoil you and make you mine again?" he whispers kissing him softly when Sam nods in agreement. Rolling her eyes at their sappiness Alexis takes Sam's coat from Sebastian and wraps it around his bare shoulders. "Shall we take you home?" 

"Please" Tyd agrees helping Sam button the front of the coat as he butts his head in under Tyd's chin affectionately. "Thank you for all this Sebastian" he smiles over Sam's shoulder as the man gives Sam's clothes over to James.

"Trust me the pleasure was mine"


	6. end

Sebastian leads them out; Sam stays tucked beneath Tyd's arm as they follow Alexis and James down the stairs and bid the twins farewell for the night. Tyd for once, has to support Sammy and steer them in the right direction while he presses himself as close as he can along Tyd's side while they walk. 

"Is it this difficult getting me home when I'm drunk?" he tease as Sam snuggles up against him in the back seat of James's car. "You're heavier and impatient when you're horny" Sam mumbles against his neck, his hands slowly tracing along Tyd's sides. Alexis and James laugh at the comment; having seen Tyd try to disrobe Sammy in the pub and on the way home as he slumps almost all of his weight over the younger man.

"Poor baby" he grins; blowing gently on Sam's ear to make him shudder and curl himself tighter into Tyd. The older male sneaks a hand beneath his coat, tracing up the lace stockings to his bare thighs and beneath his skirt. Sam moans quietly as the cold fingers tease along the length of his erection before dipping back to brush gently over his hole.

"Remove your hand, Tyden. Not in my car." James demands without so much as glancing away from the road, Alexis hides her chuckle with a soft cough as Tyd whines in annoyance and goes back to slowly rubbing Sam's back over his coat. "But he's all hot and hardly even dressed" he pouts to make Sam giggle.

"Not. In. My. Car." he reminds turning into their street, "You're just about home anyway" Alexis assures him amusedly.

When Tyd tries to untangle himself from Sammy to get out of the car the younger whimpers and clings to him insistently. "Don't go" he murmurs sulkily; his tail winding around Tyd's arm and ears laying flat against his head. "We need to get out of the car so we can go inside Sammy" he tells him softly, only for Sam to whine and tighten his grip on Tyd. 

"How about I carry you?" he mumbled nipping his ear gently; Sam nodded and wrapped his arms around Tyd's neck. "I'll open the door" Alexis smirks plucking the keys from Sam's coat as Tyd manhandles him into his arms before climbing out of the car with the younger tucked in against his chest bridal style. 

Alexis takes Sam's clothes in and leaves them on the coffee table for them to sort out later before returning to hold the door open for Tyd as he carries Sam into the house. "Is this practice for your wedding night?" she teases as they cross the threshold. "Absolutely; we'll probably be going straight up to bed to destroy Sammy's outfit then too." Tyd grins; the man in his arms laughing softly and nuzzling in to kiss at his neck. 

"I'm sure you will" Alexis smirks before setting Sam's keys in their bowl, locking and pulling closed the front door to leave them to it. "All settled?" James asks as she slips back into the passenger seat, "they will be soon."

"You're very affectionate like this" Tyd notes as he carries his partner up the stairs to their bedroom, "I really want to come" Sam mumbles absently. Tyd laughs rubbing his cheek against the top of his head, "I'll see what I can do about that then" He grins; toeing open the door.

Sam hums softly as Tyd lays him down in the coffin, relaxing while Tyd carefully takes off his coat."This is a good look on you Sammy" Sam smiles amusedly, letting his arms rest haphazardly above his head as he watches Tyd undress and climb in to kneel between his legs. 

Sam notes the soft, affectionate air his partner has and goes pliant in his hands; Tyd wants to take care of him, well, he certainly isn't going to stop him. Even if it means waiting for his release. Cool hands skim down his sides to unbutton and remove the short skirt clinging to his hips and Sam can't help but smile at the reverent, love-struck way Tyd looks him; even after all of their years together. 

"Tyd" he whispers quietly, lifting his arms to run his fingers through the blond's hair. He smiles when blue eyes flick up to meet his questioningly. "Come here," Tyd returns his smile tenfold and follows the gentle pull at his neck down for a kiss. 

Sam lets his hands drop to Tyd's shoulders when he nips at his bottom lip before making his way along the line of his jaw and down his neck. Absently stroking along the shifting muscles of his shoulders and back as the blond takes his time lavishing attention on Sam's neck and collar. Avidly darkening the love bites and hickeys that had started to fade.

"I really like this shade of red" he mumbles, thumbing the collar still latched around his pale throat, "do you think I could get cuffs for your wrists and ankle made in the same design?" Tyd glances up as he slides his hands down and brushes his thumbs over Sam's nipples. Watching his breath hitch in his chest and his eyes flutter. "I'm sure if you went to the same guy he'd still have some of the materials from making the collar" 

As far as Tyd is concerned this is all the permission he needs from Sammy and makes a note to order them after Sam fell asleep. Smirking lightly Tyd bites unexpectedly at the flat stomach before him; making Sam whine and the muscles jump and twitch as he licks over the teeth marks. 

Tyd turns his attention to possessively sucking a mark on Sam's hips where Sebastian's hands had been not even an hour earlier as the younger cards his finger through his hair soothingly. Shivering as Tyd draws his hands down to palm over his ass before gently spreading his legs further and sitting back on his knees. 

No-longer able to reach Tyd, Sam lets his arms fall across his stomach. Smiling lightly Tyd lifts one of Sam legs up and dips down to slowly start to kiss and lick his way from the crease of his thigh to his knee, dragging the lace stockings out of the way as he does. Sam giggles as Tyd nips at the underside of his knee before pushing his leg up to his chest and kissing him chastely before continuing his trek down his calf to his ankle. 

"You looked amazing strutting about in these" Tyd commented absently as he pulled off the heal and stocking; gently massaging any aches the heals caused to his foot or calf before moving on to repeat the process with the other leg. Leaving the first pressed up against Sammy's chest where it stayed until Tyd was finished with the second and leant down to kiss him again.

"How are we feeling Sammy?" he breaths in his ear before nipping gently at the fluffy appendage that insists on twitching adorably amongst the messy curls. "Fantastic..." Sam mumbles turning to kiss his jaw teasingly, "What would you like love?" Sam lets his legs slide down to wrap around Tyd's waist, pulling him down against him. "Want you" Sam huffs as if the question itself was offensive and hands Tyd the lube stashed down the cushioning lining the sides of the coffin. 

Sam rolls his eyes fondly as Tyd slicks up his fingers and goes about making sure he's open enough, "Tyd 'm ready, _please_ " he whimpers a few minutes after the blonde slipped his third finger in to stretch him out. "Alright Sammy" he soothed; kissing him to appease him as he slicks his erection before lifting his hips with a hand at the small of the younger's back and hip.

"Ready Sammy?" he purred biting at a bruise on his neck, "Yes... _please Tyd_ " he huffs, moaning loudly as Tyd slowly presses into him and tightening his legs around the elder's waist. Sighing contentedly at having Tyd feeling him again Sam wraps his arms around Tyd's neck to kiss his deeply. 

"Please move" he breaths against the blonde's lips as he slides his hands up to Sam's back and shoulders to hold him in place against his chest. Rolling his hips slowly against Sam's; making him buck and whine needily, taking pity on him he reaches down to stroke him in time with his slow thrusts. 

Clutching the blonde's shoulders, Sam buries his face against his neck as he keens softly; already on the edge of his climax after already being denied and kept hard throughout the past hour. "Come for me Sammy" Tyd purrs thumbing over the head of his length and squeezing him. " _Tyd_ " he gasps against his neck; tensing and arching against the blond as he comes. 

Rubbing his back softly Tyd stops when Sam groans breathily, "Do you want me to stop love?" he asks; worried about overstimulating him after making him wait so long. Sam shakes his head before pulling back to kiss him, tightening his grip on his waist and shoulders, "I want you to come in me" he mumbles against his lips sleepily. 

Groaning; Tyd kisses him deeply as he thrusts into him steadily. Sam moans, his ears twitching and tail curling around Tyd's thigh as he smiles contently. Hitching his legs up higher to let Tyd fuck into him deeper. " _Sammy_ " Tyd groans; gripping him close against his chest as he comes.

Sam pets his hair softy as Tyd pants against his shoulder; wincing as the blonde pulls out. "Can you grab the duvet?" he asks sleepily; releasing him to let Tyd pull up the sheets and settle him over his chest. "Thank you Sammy" he smiles against the brunette's curls, tilting his head up to kiss the side of his mouth Sam smiles tiredly, "Love you" 

"I love you too, Sammy" Tyd mumbles, tucking the sheets around them as Sammy nestles in against his chest drowsily. Sam is asleep by the time Tyd manages to close the lid of the coffin, soon after emailing in an order for Sammy's cuffs he lets the younger's breathing lull him to sleep.


End file.
